1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw machine and more particularly, to a band saw, which allows the user to adjust the elevation of the saw blade conveniently and rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional band saw uses a driving mechanism to rotate a saw blade, thereby causing the saw blade to cut the workpiece. To fit a different cutting requirement, the saw blade has to be adjusted to a different elevation. According to conventional designs, it is complicated to adjust the elevation of the saw blade.